The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisrosimoxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisrosimoxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating geranium cultivars with single or semi-double flowers with distinct xe2x80x98eyesxe2x80x99 in combination with dark green foliage.
xe2x80x98Fisrosimoxe2x80x99 was originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1993. The female parent was the variety xe2x80x98Icecrystalxe2x80x99 (unpatented), having light violet, semi-double flowers with rose-red to purple eyes, relatively large, grass-green leaves without zonation, and medium tall plant habit. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisrosimoxe2x80x99 was a hybrid seedling, designated no. 508/6, which was characterized by single white flowers with large pink eyes, dark green foliage without zonation, and relatively compact habit. Hybrid seedling no. 508/6 was derived from crossings of a tetraploid line of xe2x80x98Stadt Bernxe2x80x99 (unpatented, commercial variety with very dark-green foliage) with white-flowering seedlings (proprietary breeding lines/plant material).
xe2x80x98Fisrosimoxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in 1994 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisrosimoxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in autumn 1994 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain by Angelika Utecht. Horticultural examination of plants grown from these cuttings, initiated in May 1995 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisrosimoxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisrosimoxe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Weakly semi-double, light pink flowers with distinct rose eyes;
2. Very large umbrella-shaped inflorescence;
3. Uniform, dark-green colored foliage without zonation;
4. Moderately compact, uniformly-shaped and well-branched plant habit; and
5. Early to medium flowering response.
xe2x80x98Fisrosimoxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotpye of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and daylength without any change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, Bristish Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisrosimoxe2x80x99 is the variety xe2x80x98Fisbravoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,765). In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisbravoxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisrosimoxe2x80x99 has a somewhat lighter and slightly more bluish main flower color, smaller, but more distinct rose eyes on its petals, larger and differently shaped umbels, and foliage without zonation.